the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pythoman
Pythoman (b. 2014) is a young insurgent with deep loyalties to Annabeth Black. Thinking he could ally himself with the Order of the NoHeads, he met and started following the S.M.S.B. in 2020. Thinking he could ally himself with the NoHeads, Pythoman became enamored of Black, initially advocating an alliance with her to Baby Intelligence. But his plans came to nought, and his power was broken in the Skirmish in the City Volcano. Biography Early life Born in an undisclosed location in 2014, Pythoman spent the early years of his life living under Maya, his grandmother. Eventually, he came into league with the armies of Italy. Apparently, he had wanted to meet acclaimed artist Raphael for a long time, though he had the false impression that he was still alive. Second NoHead War Over the course of the Second NoHead War, Pythoman came to respect NoHead Annabeth Black deeply, though he was also envious of her formidable power. Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base In January of 2020, Pythoman was alerted to the coming battle at the Fifth NoHead Base. Immediately after the beginning of the battle, he ran up to the observation tower, where he and several other Romans aimed projectiles at NoHead forces. Suddenly, he spotted NoHead Recruit Qamar trying to teleport through one of the windows. He responded by hitting him with a staff which stunned him then sent him flying right back out to his death. Guide to Baby Intelligence Thinking he could ally himself with the Order of the NoHeads, Pythoman met and started following the S.M.S.B. in 2020. Thinking he could ally himself with the Order of the NoHeads, Pythoman met and started following the S.M.S.B. in Cedar Springs, and was spotted and heard by Baby Intelligence twice. Finally, after a confrontation (in which he zapped and nearly shot Lindsay Kellerman) Baby Intelligence subdued him and threatened to kill him. At the superhero's mercy, Pythoman swore by "the government" to help them, believing they would take him to Black. Baby Intelligence released him. The unlikely company, guided by Pythoman, made its way to the Lake of Tears. Thanks to Baby Intelligence's kindness, he made at least some effort to keep his promise. The two had a strange sort of bond from both having been orphaned; in Pythoman, Baby Intelligence saw his possible future, and so wanted to save him so he could save himself. Apart from Baby Strength and Annabeth Black, Baby Intelligence is the only person known to have shown kindness towards Pythoman, who is hated instantly by everyone he meets. When the President of the United States of America was kidnapped, Pythoman convinced them not to finish their trek to the lake, saying that they would be caught and killed by Black and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Pythoman said he would lead them to a construction tower, in which Baby Intelligence complied, despite Force Baby's suspicions. Joining Annabeth Black At the tower, Pythoman warned them of the evil of the NoHeads, leading to a heated argument between himself and Telekinibabe. Finally, Pythoman left them behind and spoke to Annabeth, pledging himself to them and planning to betray the S.M.S.B. When he returned the S.M.S.B. members were asleep. When Baby Intelligence woke up, he revealed he had seen Pythoman's defect via vision and spoke harshly to Pythoman and all hope of redemption was lost. Pythoman fled to the construction tower with the S.M.S.B. in close pursuit. The defector attempted to outmaneuver them, effortlessly dodging their gunfire and outflying Baby Intelligence's missiles. While the Pinewood Derby landed, Pythoman glided onto the mountain range nearby and stood by the two leaders of the Order. It was at this point that Pythoman became enamored of Black, initially advocating an alliance with her to Baby Intelligence. But his plans came to nought, and his power was broken in the Skirmish in the City Volcano. Kellerman wanted to kill him to avenge Nelson, but Baby Intelligence stopped her. Pythoman was then imprisoned in Beta Prison for his crimes. Alternate timeline After Pythoman helped bring about the death of Baby Intelligence, he continued working closely alongside them, though it quickly became clear that despite Cardarphen's protests, Black only kept him because he was occasionally useful. By this point, Pythoman walked in on Cardarphen to learn that the toddler had just concocted a plan called Operation: Raphael. Excited, Pythoman cited that he had always wanted to meet Raphael, and asked if he would come to them. Cardarphen told him that Raphael was dead. Pythoman stupidly asked where his funeral was, to which Cardarphen impatiently explained that he had been dead for a long time. Feeling horrible for not honoring him at his funeral, Pythoman swore he would uphold his legacy, to which Cardarphen insulted his intelligence, comparing it to that of a rock. Cardarphen asked Pythoman what he had in mind. Pythoman suggested they keep Black out of it while he sold promotional ads for a farm of Deaformas Cardarphen raised. In response to this insult to Black, Cardarphen threatened to hurt him. Minutes later, Pythoman was present when Dark Baby Intelligence was unleashed and the timeline was reversed. Personality and traits For his age, Pythoman was a good survivor and was very keen eyed and quick of hand this made him an excellent marksman. He was also very good at not being seen and was an excellent spy which made it possible for him to follow the S.M.S.B. for so long. His real loyalties lie with Annabeth Black. He deeply respected her, though he envied her power. Relationships Annabeth Black , his idol and mistress.|left]] During the course of the Second NoHead War, Pythoman became obsessed with Annabeth Black. He deeply respected her, though he envied her power. Black gladly accepted the change in alliance, the two seemed to work well together in their final days. His obsession with her extended to him being in love with and physically attracted to her. During the alternate timeline, he stiffened when Annabeth approached him and told him he had done an excellent job, to which he was lost for words. In the alternative timeline, however, it is shown just how little Black trusted nor respected Pythoman. She only kept him because his loyalty to her sometimes proved useful (often times without Pythoman being any the wiser), or having him assigned to menial tasks. Sebiscuits Cardarphen ]] Pythoman had very little contact with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, and only knew him because both of them were associated with Annabeth Black. Cardarphen considered him to be very dim-witted. In the alternative timeline, it is shown just how little Cardarphen trusted nor respected Pythoman. He knew that Pythoman felt no true allegiance to him and did not find him as useful as Black did (often times without Pythoman being any the wiser), or having him assigned to menial tasks. He has threatened to hurt Pythoman several times. He has even gone so far as to claim Pythoman has the Intelligence Quotient of a rock. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2014 births Category:Beta Prison convicts Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Spies Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Battle of Tsala participants Category:Emigrants Category:Italian individuals Category:American individuals Category:Illegal power users Category:Murderers Category:NoHead supporters Category:Dark mutants